Love Planning
by CrazySymphoniaguy
Summary: Joey is in a tough situation, when Seto decides to try and give him options. A lot of options. This is SetoxJou, a yaoi LEMON, so no like, no read. Also, this is a b-day story for my amazing friend SetoJouFan!


Love Planning

**Hey people, this is a B-Day present for my homie SetoJouFan – Love ya girl! Just to warn you and to put in a disclaimer, I in no way own Yu-Gi-Oh!, so please don't sue me. And this is lemon, so no like, no read, got it? And this is a first attempt, so bear with the author hear. Again, another HAPPY B-DAY TO SETOJOUFAN!! WOO!**

***

Joey sat staring at the pile of bills on the modernized glass coffee table. **Due. Due. Due. **It was what he imagined looking at the sound of a broken record was like, and a horrible one at that. Fist suddenly crashing down on the hard glass, a crack appeared down the center. Sighing, he got up and went to the small kitchen adjacent to the nearly just as small living area.

***

A month before his father had finally lost it. He had always been a mean drunk, but that night he had gone past the breaking point. His father swinging an empty bottle of Dominoe Brew like a baseball bat, chasing Joey around the room, a cat and mouse game, Joey could only pray he would run out of breath. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Joey was haggard, feeling his father's fists coming at him like thousands of pelted stones, bruising his face, chest arms. Everywhere. For Joey, it had just happened one too many times. Without looking back that night, after his father had passed out on the ancient scratchy sofa, he gathered up all the money and clothes he could take, a few books, a couple cds, and stuffed them into his under used school bag. He left the apartment without a word, fading silently into the slum surroundings.

Going to Yugi expecting to find a quick and easy solution didn't help matters. Ever since his boyfriend, Yami, had moved in, it had become a little too crowded (and his grandfather felt awkward enough). Thanking them, he was about to go and use what little money he had to pay for a hotel. Pushing the door shut, the now high sun reflecting off the glass, he rammed straight into someone, knocking them both into the ground.

It was Seto Kaiba, Yugi's archnemisis turned tentative comrade. Blushing, Joey pulled off of him, brushing off his most likely imported leather jacket, coal black turtleneck, and matching leather pants ensemble. Why the big CEO had to wear something so stylish to a card shop, Joey had no idea.

"Ugh – Mutt, you better what where you're going!"

"……Sorry," Joey said, as Yugi appeared behind him, Yami close by.

"…What's up with the Mutt, Yugi?"

"His father got drunk again – He's decided to leave home, but we can't exactly keep him here." Joey shot him a death glare, and Yami pulled his boyfriend just a fraction closer.

"Oh. I see," he said, looking at Joey, barely hanging onto a thread of sanity, "Well then, why not stay in the spare servant's suite at my manse? It's small, but it's better than nothing."

Joey looked up. Seto had barely acknowledged his existence, let alone worried about his well being. But, thinking back to his dad, he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"…Sure."

***

Insistent rapping on the front door told him someone was there. Probably Seto, wondering why Joey couldn't pay his half of the bills. When he made that offer, payment was the only string attached. Feeling like a crook, Joey slowly opened the door. Seto was waiting in the same outfit he had on that fateful day a month ago, though the look on his face seemed more…pleasant. If someone like him could look pleasant.

"So Mutt, it seems like you can't pay your bills."

"J-Just wait a few days, I can get the money," he stuttered, even though they both knew his job at the local convenience store didn't pay that much.

"You know, our agreement was that you paid the bills in whatever way you could. You don't necessarily have to have the money to do it," he said, giving him strange look.

"…What are you saying, Kaiba?"

"All I'm saying is that I'm willing to except other forms of payment."

"You don't mean –"

"Look Mutt, I took you in for more than you know. I remember the day I first met you, you were so weak, so innocent. I couldn't stop thinking about you, not until I saw you again. I've been attracted to you for a while, and I know you've been attracted to me," at this Joey blushed again. He had been attracted to him, though how he knew was a mystery.

"Well…you drive a hard deal Kaiba…but I do owe you one," he said, hoping he wouldn't regret the decision.

***

**FROM HERE ON IS A LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DON'T READ THEM. SCROLL TO THE NEXT BOLD TEXT TO CONTINUE READING LIKE AN INNOCENT.**

Dragging Joey into the bedroom, he shut the door with his foot, bringing him into a full contact kiss. At first it was tentative, a question, _Can I enter?_ that was met with a surprised moan. Feeling Joey's lips slide smoothly open, he attacked his mouth full force, his tongue moving into the cavities of his desire's mouth. Joey felt light headed. The warmth radiating from Kaiba's lips, the feeling of their body's connecting on a deep level was astounding. Tingles of pleasure moved down his spine as Kaiba explored his body with his hands, feeling his butt, finally resting on his most intimate area. Joey forgot to mention to Kaiba that this was his first time. Hopefully he got the message.

Kaiba felt Joey flush, his mouth getting more open, his kisses more hurried, as he grabbed onto his slowly growing member. He felt his own start to grow at the thought of his lover being so aroused just by merely making out. Taking hold of the stone cold zipper, pulling it down with a sudden snap, he decided to show him what making love was really all about. The tingles were spreading now as Kaiba removed his pants, then his boxers, exposing his member to the man he had crushed on. Feeling the removal of Seto's lips on his made him lonely, until a sudden, wetter feeling was on him below. Reaching down, he felt a down of hair, a heated, flushed face. Kaiba was blowing him. This had been his dream, to be shown the ropes by someone so sexy, and now he was living it to the fullest.

Kaiba smiled inside as he felt Joey's arousal deepen. Caressing his balls while moving his lips up and down the hard member in front of him, Kaiba could feel the restriction begin. He brought his lips off of Joey then, instead beginning to take of his own clothes, stripping down until Joey had the best view of him possible. _He's…whoa_ Joey thought, watching Seto reach in his discarded pants pocket for a tiny tube of personal lubricant. He was spreading it over his large member, making Joey's cry out in anguish, only wanting the job to be done. Kaiba came over to him, planting another deep kiss on his still tender lips. While he kissed, he brought his fingers behind Joey and stuck one up his ass.

_Wow, he's tight_ Kaiba thought as he added another finger. Joey sucked in his breath, feeling the pain of being entered for the first time finally hit him. As Kaiba steadily added more, the pain began to turn into dull pleasure. He wondered what it would be like to take something larger, something warmer and something better. Seeing his anticipation, Kaiba removed his fingers, sat down, and got to work.

Joey crouched down, slowly impaling his asshole onto Kaiba's massive member. He felt the sharp pop of pain as it entered, much thicker than the fingers. Kaiba slowly helped him move down, to prevent as much pain as possible. Slowly thrusting out of him, he worked his way back in, this time faster. He got into a rhythm, thrusts getting faster and harder. Joey felt him hitting his G-spot, the pleasure taking up his whole body, like his soul was getting a blowjob.

"K-Kaiba, I think I'm gonna –" He said, just before his control broke, a massive stream of cum shooting out of his member, covering his chest and thighs, some even shooting onto the facing wall. Feeling the shudder that went through Joey's body, Kaiba moved even faster, going at a breakneck pace until the fierce pleasure inside him was too much to bear, finally exploding inside Joey, a fireworks show for his privates.

Slowly removing him from his manhood, Kaiba took one look at Joey and began licking the cum off of his chest, covering his abs with little suctioning kisses, finally ending in sharing a long, deep one, sweet with the mixture of liquids and newfound desire.

**OKAY, IT'S OVER NOW, YOU SISSIES CAN LOOK**

***

Seeing Joey lying next to him, his pale, sinewy body soundly asleep after their night of intensity, Kaiba smiled. After such a long time, he had finally gotten what he really wanted in life. Someone to love.

***

**Sorry guys, this was my first lemon so I was struggling to write a sex scene. Yeah I know I'm a freak, I should be good at this stuff by now…Yeah well I don't normally write this, but SetoJouFan really wanted it, and she's my friend, and it's her b-day, so I felt it was my duty to write it. That…and it was kind of fun haha. So, review it, message me, and all that. Just keep in mind this was mostly just for lemon, not plot development, and it was a first attempt. Thanks, be good and happy holidays.**


End file.
